Making Things Right
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: AU version of Exit Wounds in which John never found Gray. beta job by a time travelling ebineez01 :-)


_AU version of Exit Wounds in which John never found Gray._

 _Cardiff Castle_

"Now _this_ is a good view", John panted, and Jack had never been so sure he was completely nuts. He tried to fight him, but John sent a jolt of electricity through his wrist strap. Searing pain. Nuts. Absolutely crazy.

"I told you, no struggling."

John pulled a hand held device from his jacket and entered a code.

"What are you doing?"

"Cardiff. Isn't it pretty? Doesn't it twinkle so? Take a good look. Remember this because it all goes so quick."

Nuts. Absolutely and terminally bat shit crazy. And then an explosion went off somewhere in the city and Jack realized what was going on. Oh God no. ' _Prototypes.'_ John had been testing -

"John! Please! Don't!"

Jack tried to get his breathing under control. His voice as calm as he could manage he said:

„I can make things right with you, John."

John froze. He so desperately wanted that, wanted to believe that Jack meant it. He sank to his knees next to his ex partner.

„I love you, Jack. I want you back."

„I know."

John raised an eyebrow. Jack took a breath.

„I used to feel something for you, too. It could be like that again between us."

John closed his eyes for a moment. Think. He clenched his jaw.

„If we leave together, right now, how do I know you'll stay with me?"

„You have a working VM, John. You can always come back here and finish this. I won' t forget that."

„How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

„You will have to trust me. You want me to come with you. I will. I'll stay with you. I'm willing to give us a chance."

John looked at him for a long time, and then a small smile spread on his face.

"Come on then, love", he said and opened his wrist strap. He stood, pulling Jack up, and pushed a few buttons.

„Hold me", he breathed and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. Always the drama queen...and then the long lost sensation of Time being manipulated engulfed him, tingling on his skin.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

They emerged in a place Jack didn't recognize.

"Where are we? When are we?"

"I've always wanted to bring you here", John purred, brushing his lips against Jack's neck before he let go. He spread his arms.

"Finally, a decent century. 53rd. And this planet is gorgeous. You are going to love it!"

"You've been here before? In this time?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I behaved."

Jack gave him a blunt look.

"I can! When I want to!"

Oh that pout. Jack didn't want to admit even to himself how cute it was. John stood close and put his hands on Jack's hips.

"I meant it. I've been wanting to bring you here forever. So I – prepared. There's a place we can go, a place we can live. There's no bounty on my head. I've never done anything illegal here."

"Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

John tried to play it cool as usual, but Jack knew him well enough to spot the brief sparkle in his eyes at the use of that word. John moved in for a kiss, and it became a little more heated than either of them had expected.

"Let's see that place", Jack murmured against John's mouth, and John grinned.

"Can't wait to get a room, can you?"

Jack glanced at the twin pulse pistols in John's gun belt.

"Since I'm positive that isn't a gun in your pants I'm pretty sure you feel the same way."

John chuckled and looped his arm through Jack's.

"Very well. Please come with me."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A house. John Hart, con man, assassin, master thief and Time Agent, had actually bought a house. Not a mansion, but a nice little bungalow with state of the art technology, and pretty tastefully decorated. Jack was stunned.

"This is actually really nice!"

John was rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Do you like it, honey?"

Jack backed him up against a wall.

"I do. Bedroom."

"But, don't you want the whole tour?"

"Later. Right now, I wanna see the bedroom. I have a feeling it's something special..."

John beamed.

"Oh you know me so well, my love. Please follow me."

Jack laughed out loud the moment he entered the room. This was a playground, and it was perfectly equipped for their favorite kind of games.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jack looked down on his partner. Bright blue eyes met his, anticipation, trust, arousal, desire. John's perfect body tied up tight enough for his enhanced physical strength, hands and feet securely bound, unable to move an inch. For a moment Jack forgot why he was here, reveling in the sight, his own reaction strong and raw. He shook himself out of it and reached for his gun.

„Erm, isn't that a little extreme, darling?"

Jack' s eyes were cold, his voice completely level.

„I've thought about turning you in. You're one of the universe's most wanted criminals after all. But you'd just lie, cheat, manipulate, fight, fuck or kill your way out of it. So I realized I needed a more permanent solution to this problem."

He pressed the gun to John's forehead. John froze.

„You said you loved me."

„I never said that."

John glared at him. Hurt to the core. Furious as hell. Unable to do anything about it. Frustration was rolling off of him in waves.

„You said you'd stay", he growled through clenched teeth.

„I was _negotiating_ with a _terrorist_. I would have said anything."

He held John's gaze, not wavering, his gun steady.

John closed his eyes. His voice very low he said:

"This isn't what you want. I saw the way you've just looked at me a moment ago. You _want_ me. Just as you always have."

"This isn't about what I want. It's about what I need to do."

John looked at him, his expression unreadable.

"Do me first. Shoot me after."

Jack snorted.

"I'm your executioner!"

"Yeah. Like you never shagged your executioner!"

Jack huffed out a small laugh.

"I did." He adjusted his grip on the gun. "And then I ran. Which just proves my point. You're too dangerous, John."

There was pain in his eyes, but his hand was steady.

"You really mean it", John breathed, his eyes wide with the realization.

Jack swallowed.

"I do."

And just like that the fight left John's eyes. He took a deep breath and relaxed. His gaze locked with Jack's he gave a small nod - and Jack pulled the trigger.


End file.
